legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Asteroida J-54
Asteroida J-54, nazywana też często "Kamieniem" (ang. The Stone), to asteroida więzienna mieszcząca się we Wszechświecie Hero Factory. Opis Historia Więzienie na tej asteroidzie powstało jeszcze przed założeniem Fabryki Bohaterów. Wkrótce po tym, Drużyna Alfa 1 wysłała do tamtejszej placówki aresztowanego Voltixa oraz Toxic Reapa'ę. Po jakimś czasie przywódca Legionu Ciemności - Black Phantom - wyłał XT4, aby skradzionym Drop Shipem poleciał na J-54. W tym czasie Speeda Demon i Splitface innym skradzionym statkiem wyznaczyli kurs kolizyjny na asteroidę. Kiedy XT4 wylądował, łatwo uniknął roboty ochronne strzegące więzienia i wszedł do budynku. Następnie wyświetlił Voltixowi i Toxic Reapa'ie nagranie, na którym Black Phantom obiecywał im wolność w zamian za dołączenie do Legionu. Niedługo po tym do placówki przybyli Bohaterowie Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk i Von Ness. Następnie Stormer i Stringer postanowili zająć się fregatą zmierzającą w kierunku asteroidy, natomiast Bulk i Von Ness próbowali powstrzymać XT4 i dwóch uciekających z nim łotrów. Aby pozbyć się herosów, XT4 za pomocą swojej broni przeciął panel ochronny, co spowodowało otworzenie się drzwi we wszystkich celach. Po tym więźniowie przebili ścianę, tworząc w niej małą dziurę. Von Ness wspiął się na dach więzienia, gdzie widział zderzenie się fregaty z powierzchnią asteroidy. Tuż po tym XT4, Voltix i Toxic Reapa zrobili dziurę w dachu, przez którą uciekli. Von Ness stanął im na drodze, jednak zawarł z nimi układ i przepuścił ich. Niedługo po tym Bulkowie udało się zamknąć resztę zbiegłych przestępców. Po tym spotkał się z Von Nessem. Kiedy już mieli zacząć ścigać trójkę łotrów, przestępcy odlecieli Drop Shipem, opuszczając asteroidę. Postanowili ich ścigać swoim statkiem, jednak okazało się, że Toxic Reapa zdążył sabotować ich pojazd. Po dość długim czasie dowódca Drużyny, Thresher, przyleciał po Sormera i Stringera, którzy przeżyli katastrofę fregaty oraz po Bulka i Von Nessa. Po jakimś czasie do więzienia na J-54 wysłano Voltixa, Jawblade'a, Speeda Demona, Toxic Reapa'ę, Splitfaca'e i Thornraxxa, którzy wzięli udział w ataku na Wieżę Montażową. Jednak Voltixowi i Speeda Demonowi udało się stamtąd zbiec. W pewnym momencie Fabryka Bohaterów wybudowała w Makuhero własne więzienie nazywane Aresztem dla złoczyńców. Przeniesiono wtedy wszystkich więźniów z Asteroidy J-54 właśnie do tej placówki. Jednak po Wielkiej Ucieczce, złoczyńcy zostali zamknięci na J-54, ponieważ Areszt był w naprawie. Kiedy Core Hunter zaczął poszukiwać znalezionych wcześniej fragmentów broni Doom Box, Rocka przybył do tamtejszego więzienia, aby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat broni od Splitfaca'e. Krajobraz Asteroida J-54 jest ciałem niebieskim będącym częścią większego passa asteroid. Na powierzchni J-54 przeważa krajobraz skalny. Głównym budynkiem znajdującym się na asteroidzie jest więzienie. Placówka ta chroniona jest przez automatyczny system zabezpieczeń. Otwiera on ogień do każdego niezidentyfikowanego statku zmierzającym ku asteroidzie. Cele, w których przetrzymywani są więźniowie są specjalnie dostosowane do zdolności każdego przestępcy, na przykład dla Toxic Reapa'y przeznaczona jest kwasoodporna cela, a dla Voltixa pomieszczenie wykonane z solidnego i wytrzymałego tworzywa sztucznego. W więzieniu znajduje się też pomieszczenie spotkań, w którym osoba z zewnątrz może porozmawiać z danym więźniem. Mieszkańcy Asteroidę J-54 zamieszkują głównie więźniowie oraz roboty ochronne strzegące placówki. Lista znanych więźniów: *Jawblade *Speeda Demon (dawniej) *Splitface *Thornraxx *Toxic Reapa *Voltix (dawniej) Pojawienia *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box '' *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness ''(we wspomnieniach) Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Asteroidy